Portal to Equestria
by JMS135
Summary: Five humans, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie go through a portal in a wardrobe that leads them to a world of Ponies called Equestria, they go on a journey where they discover a big secret about their past, (Alternate version, not cannon to the show).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am back, with my fourth My Little Pony fanfic, this time, it's a multichapter, and it is inspired by the first book of the Narnia series, the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe, now this one is not canon to the series, it takes place in an alternate universe, it's pretty much like Equestria girls, only in reverse, so it's the human five discovering the pony world instead of Pony twilight discovering the human world, and also the timeline for this story is somewhere around season 4, here is chapter one, enjoy.**

* * *

The final bell rang that Friday afternoon, all the students were just running out of their school, finally free and no more school for two days.

Five of the students walked out together next to each other, five friends, their names are Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity.

They had been friends since their Freshman year, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash have been friends before that.

The five continued walking until they arrived at their destination, Applejack's barn, the girls were having a sleepover like they usually do every Friday night, tonight they got the whole house to themselves, Applejack's younger sister Applebloom if with her friends,Scootaloo and Sweetie belle, Rarity's younger sister, to the movies, Applejack's older Brother Big Macintosh is out on a date, and Applejack's carer, Granny Smith has gone to bingo.

The five girls went into the house, went into the living room and sat down, Applejack turned on the TV, and they began their afternoon by watching a program on the TV, they have been sitting there for 30 minutes and they began to go bored once the show was over.

" So what do you guys want to do", said Applejack.

" It's your house, what do you think", said Fluttershy.

" We could play a board game", said Applejack.

" What game", said Rarity.

" Monopoly", said Applejack.

" We already played that last time", said Rainbow Dash.

" How about trivia pursuit", said Rarity.

" Definitely not, that game always ends in an argument", said Applejack.

" Clue", said Pinkie Pie.

" Rainbow Dash always cheats at that", said Rarity.

" I do not", said Rainbow Dash.

" How about we play an ordinary game instead", said Fluttershy.

" What's to play", said Rainbow Dash.

" How about hide and seek", said Pinkie Pie.

" I guess we can play that, okay I'll be it, I'm going to count to 40, ya all better start hiding", said Applejack, she then stood at the corner of the room, covered her eyes and began counting.

" One... Two...Three...".

The Four ran out of the living room, Rarity ran into the kitchen while Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash ran up stars.

" Eleven...Twelve...Thirteen".

Pinkie Pie went into the bathroom, Rainbow Dash went into the bedroom, while Fluttershy inside a spare room.

" Twenty-one, Twenty-Two, Twenty-Three", Applejack continued counting.

Once Fluttershy was in the spare room, she looked at what was in there, she saw in front of her a solid dark brown wooden wardrobe, perfect hiding place.

She walked towards the wardrobe, as she was treading on the floor, she was careful not to make any creaky sounds, it might give her away, she reached the other side, and was at the wardrobe, and she opened it, and went inside it, and closed the door.

She waited for a minute, then she heard a shout.

" READY OR NOT, HERE I COME", Applejack was now ready to start searching.

Fluttershy went further into the wardrobe, hiding behind the clothes, she thought she would feel the back end of the wardrobe, however it felt as if it was longer on the inside, she kept walking, the then felt something, they felt like plants, something wasn't right.

Suddenly she tripped, and fell forward, she was able to find her way out of the other side of the wardrobe, however, she wasn't in Applejack's barn, she looked at the place, it was a forest, a strange kind of forest.

" That's funny, Applejack doesn't have trees inside her house, outside definitely, but not inside", said Fluttershy, to herself.

She then looked down at herself and gasped, where are her hands, where are her feet, where are her clothes, she looked at her hands, they look like hooves, she turned her head around to check from behind to find a pink tail attached to her, and what's that on her rear, a little mark, with three pink butterflies on it.

She turned to a small puddle and looked at it to see her reflection, she sees a yellow pony in a light pink mane, she looked at her back to see yellow wings.

" Oh my, what's happening", thought Fluttershy, she then tried to cover herself, blushing a little, still knowing she isn't wearing any clothes.

" What is this place", she whispered looking around, she tried to stand on her two back legs, but as a result she fell to the ground, she was going to have to walk on all fours until she turns back into human.

" This must be a dream, I think while I was waiting in the closet, I must have fallen asleep, oh well, once Applejack finds me she'll wake me up", Fluttershy thought.

She looked around the forest, she had to admit, a part of it looked beautiful, a sweet smile began to form on her face, she began to trot forward, she found what looked like a pale grey lamppost, she walked towards it, she raised her left front hoof and felt the lamppost, it was cold.

She then heard a rustling in the bushes, she turned around to see a strange creature, she shrieked only for the creature to shriek back and hide back behind the bush.

Fluttershy was about to run, when she stopped, she faced the bush again and walked towards it.

The creature popped out of the bush, slowly, and walked towards Fluttershy, the creature has two wings, each wing was different, one was a bird wing, the other was a bat wing, it has a hoof for one leg and a scaly leg for the other, is has a lion's arm and a griffons arm, with claw, it has a scaly tail,a goats horn and deer antler, and one pointy tooth.

She looked at him, and the creature started to speak.

" Don't you know it's rude to stare", said the creature.

Fluttershy turned to the creature, and blushed in embarrassment.

" Sorry", she said.

" Never mind, I guess you haven't seen a Draconequus before", said the creature.

" Draconequus, is that what you are, I guess I haven't", said Fluttershy.

" I never seen a pony who hasn't", said the Draconequus.

" Oh, I'm not a pony, I'm a human, well I was a human and now a pony, but I was a human, I don't why I'm a pony now, I just went through a wardrobe and now I find myself in this forest, what is this place", said Fluttershy.

" This is Equestria, the land of ponies", said the Draconequus.

" Is that what this forest is", said Fluttershy.

" It's what's the whole land is, this is the Everfree forest, I am Discord, Lord of Chaos, who might you be", said Discord.

" I'm Fluttershy", said Fluttershy.

" Let me show you around", said Discord.

The two began to walk together around the forest.

" I wonder why I have wings", said Fluttershy.

" Well, there are three kinds of ponies in Equestria, Unicorns, Pegasus, and Earth Ponies, you are a Pegasus, as you have wings, unicorns have horns, and Earth ponies have none of the two", said Discord.

" So why are you the lord of chaos", said Fluttershy, curiously.

" Because I can make chaotic things happen, pink cotton candy clouds, chocolate milk rain, lawyers, politicians, cats and dogs loving each other, anything", said Discord.

" Really", said Fluttershy, amazed.

" Yep, don't believe me", said Discord, he made a glass appear out of thin air, and he also made a small pink cloud made of cotton candy appear, and chocolate rain started to fall out of the cloud, into the glass, Fluttershy was astonished at what she saw.

" I can't believe it myself, magic being real, objects appearing out of thin air", said Fluttershy.

" In Equestria magic is real, is it not in your world", said Discord.

" No, not really", said Fluttershy.

Once it was full, Discord offered the glass to Fluttershy.

" Why thank you Discord, you're so kind", said Fluttershy sweetly, accepting the glass from Discord, she placed the tip of the glass on her lips and the cold chocolate milk drained from the glass into her lips, it was the best thing she has ever tasted.

" This tastes wonderful", said Fluttershy.

" Glad you like it, would you like a refill", said Discord.

Before Fluttershy could respond, she began to feel dizzy, she held her hoof on her forehead.

" Oh my, I'm feeling a little dizzy", she said, her vision began to fade and she started to collapse into the soft grass, everything then faded to black.

* * *

Rainbow Dash got out of her hiding place and walked out of the bedroom, she turned to hear a voice down stairs.

" Found you Rarity", said Applejack.

" Hey, no fair, I wasn't ready", complained Rarity.

Rainbow Dash then heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she went in to the spare room Fluttershy went into, and found the wardrobe.

She walked towards the wardrobe and opened it.

" Fluttershy, you in there", said Rainbow Dash, " Let me squeeze in".

She then got into the wardrobe, closed the door behind her, she walked further to the back behind the clothes, she then felt the bushes, tripped and fell out the other side, she looked around to find herself in a forest.

She got up only to feel different, she looked at herself, her hands and feet are missing, they now look like hooves, her felt her face, and her eyes widened, is she a pony, she looked at her back to see wings, is she a blue pony with wings, and her tail and mane is just like her hair when she was human, Rainbow colored, but what's that on her rear, a mark, of a cloud with a rainbow colored lightning bolt.

" Okay, what is going on", Rainbow Dash thought to herself.

Rainbow Dash continued looking around the forest.

" Maybe Fluttershy is in here too", she thought.

She then turned around to see two identical creatures, one was way taller than the other, they both have holes on their legs, their eyes are blue and green.

They stopped flying and they stood right in front of Rainbow Dash.

" Wow, I hate to be you right now, with all them holes", chuckled Rainbow Dash.

" That's Queen Chrysalis you're talking too, kneel before her", said the short creature.

" Okay, okay, what crawled up your butt and died", muttered Rainbow Dash quietly as she knelled before the tall creature.

" And remember who you're dealing with, pony", said the small creature.

" I'm not a pony, well I am now, but I was a human, look I have no time having controversy with you, I was looking for my friend Fluttershy, did she come through..", Rainbow Dash was cut off by Chrysalis.

" Fluttershy, who else have you got as your friends", said Chrysalis.

" You mean Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie, we've all been friends for three years now, me and Fluttershy have been friends longer than that", said Rainbow Dash.

" This must be the prophecy", said the small creature.

Chrysalis zapped the creature into the air before he could say more.

" What prophecy", said Rainbow Dash.

" Nothing, anyway you look like you're thirsty, how would you like a drink", said Chrysalis, she then made a green aura zapped out of her horn onto the ground, and a bright green bottle appeared out.

Rainbow Dash picked up the bottle and looked at it.

" What is it", said Rainbow Dash.

" It's apple cider", said Chrysalis.

" I always loved apple cider", said Rainbow Dash, she then took a drink from the bottle.

" Glad to hear", said Chrysalis.

" As I was saying, I was a human, but I am a pony now, but why do I have wings", said Rainbow Dash.

" You're a Pegasus, a Pegasus is a pony with wings", said Chrysalis.

" What other kind of ponies are there", said Rainbow Dash.

" Unicorns and Earth ponies", said Chrysalis.

" Ah, a Unicorn is a pony with a horn on their heads, and an Earth pony is, what", said Rainbow Dash.

" A normal pony", said Chrysalis.

" Don't mind me asking, but, what kind of pony are you", said Rainbow Dash.

" I'm not really a pony, I'm a Changeling", said Chrysalis.

" A Changeling", said Rainbow Dash.

" Yeah, you've never seen one before", said Chrysalis.

" I've never even heard of one", said Rainbow Dash.

" Well now you have, I am the Changeling Queen, and we are a good type", said Chrysalis.

" Cool, I love this place, it's pretty awesome", said Rainbow Dash.

" You know what else you might fancy, my palace", said Chrysalis.

" Where is it", said Rainbow Dash.

" Beyond Equestria, inside a hive", said Chrysalis.

" Equestria, is that what this forest it", said Rainbow Dash.

" It's what the whole land is, and if you come to my hive, you'll get more cider than a single bottle, I'll even make you next in line", said Chrysalis.

" Wait, next in line, turning me into a queen, but why me", said Rainbow Dash.

" After seeing you, I had belief that you would make a difference, make the world a better place for my species", said Chrysalis.

" Where is the hive", said Rainbow Dash.

" About 50 miles or more south from this forest, and also, do bring your friends too", said Chrysalis.

" Wait, you're not going to make Applejack queen are you", said Rainbow Dash.

" You have my word that I won't, I will see you again once you arrive", said Chrysalis.

She then flew off, out of the forest, out of Rainbow Dashes sight.

" She sounds alright, not human, but she does look cool, even with the holes", Thought Rainbow Dash to herself.

Little did she know, Chrysalis was not to be trusted.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the first chapter, next one will be out tomorrow, until then.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back, with a new chapter of this story, enjoy.**

Fluttershy's eyes opened as she awoke, she found herself on a sofa, she got up to find herself in a house, the place looks strange, she looked around, then she found Discord sitting on another couch, with his hands covering his face, is he crying.

She walked towards him and placed a hand, well hoof, on his shoulder.

" Are you okay Discord", said Fluttershy.

" No, I nearly made the biggest mistake", said Discord.

" What happened", said Fluttershy.

" I nearly handed you over to one of the most evil creatures in Equestria, please forgive me", said Discord.

" I don't understand, handed me over to who", said Fluttershy.

" Chrysalis, she is the Queen of the Changelings, most foul creatures", said Discord.

" What's a Changeling", said Fluttershy.

" They change into a different form of pony, and they feed on the love of a pony", said Discord.

" If you thought she was evil, why were you planning on handing me over to her", said Fluttershy.

" She forced me to do it, that I kidnap any Pony I see and hand them over to her, I had only pretended to be you friend, put a sleeping spell on the drink I gave you, then handed you to Chrysalis, if I didn't I would be trapped in a cocoon for eternity", said Discord.

He then looked at Fluttershy, and had his head down, " I couldn't turn you in, I couldn't hand over another innocent pony to that creature".

" It's okay Discord, you haven't handed me over yet", said Fluttershy.

" I know, which is why you have to leave, immediately, I will teleport you back to the Everfree forest, where I saw we met, and as for the wardrobe you told me about, you still know where it is do you", said Discord.

" I do", said Fluttershy.

" Then you'll head back through the wardrobe, as quickly as you can, and don't get caught", said Discord, he was about to snap his fingers when Fluttershy stopped him.

" Before you do that, I just want to thank you for your kindness, and for not handing me over", said Fluttershy, she wrapped her arms around Discord.

" You're welcome, okay, you better get going while there's still time, it was nice meeting you", said Discord, he then snapped his fingers and Fluttershy was teleported out of his house, she found herself back in the Everfree forest, she was about to run back to the door of the wardrobe, when she saw Rainbow Dash run to her.

" Fluttershy, I finally found you", said Rainbow Dash.

" You went through the wardrobe too, what about the other three", said Fluttershy.

" Applejack already found Rarity, she must must have found Pinkie Pie as well", said Rainbow Dash.

" Right now, I don't care about the game, we need to get out of here, now", said Fluttershy.

Just then they see three ponies walked out of the back of the wardrobe, one pony, who was white has a horn and a purple mane and tail, another was all pink, with a darker pink mane and tail but no wings or horn, and the third pony was orange and has a cowboy hat, a blonde mane and tail, and also no wings and horn.

" Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, is that you", said Fluttershy.

" Indeed it is sugarcube", said Applejack.

" The game is finally over, you two won", said Pinkie Pie.

" What on Earth is this place", said Rarity.

" Equestria, the land of ponies, we've been turned into ponies, Rainbow Dash and I are Pegasus, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, you two are Earth Ponies, Rarity you're a unicorn", said Fluttershy.

The three looked at a puddle to see their reflection, Rarity gasped when she saw hers.

" I am a Unicorn, and a devilishly good looking one too", said Rarity, she then looked behind her to see a mark of three gems, " But what about these marks, they better not be tattoos".

" Yeah, what are they", said Pinkie Pie, looking at her mark which was three balloons, Applejack also looked at hers, which was three apples.

" Why are we like this", said Applejack.

" I'll answer that later, but we need to get back to the wardrobe right now, we're not safe here", said Fluttershy.

" Why don't we just spend a little longer here, I don't see anything dangerous", said Rainbow Dash.

" Discord said this place is dangerous", said Fluttershy.

" Who is Discord", said Rarity.

" He's a Draconequus", said Fluttershy.

" What's a Draconequus", said Rarity.

" It's uh, difficult to explain, but we still need to head back", said Fluttershy.

" The place doesn't look dangerous now, why would it seem dangerous", said Rarity.

" Because of these creatures called..", Fluttershy was cut off when she heard a rustling in the nearby bushes.

" What was that", said Rarity.

The five turned to the bushes, the figure walked out from the bushes, it was a pony, with black and white stripes, a Zebra.

" It's a zebra", said Pinkie Pie.

" Greetings, you five, who might you be, I believe that you five are not ponies", said Zecora.

" We are now, but we were humans, we just went through that wardrobe and..", Applejack was cut off by Zecora.

" Humans, wardrobe, oh this is what I fear, follow me, it isn't safe here", said Zecora, walking further down the forest, with the five following.

" What's going on", said Applejack.

" Where are we going", said Rainbow Dash.

" Why isn't it safe here", said Rarity.

" And why are you speaking in rhyme", said Pinkie Pie.

" All questions will be answered soon as it can, we need to head to my hut, before she comes back", said Zecora.

" Should we trust her, I mean, like Fluttershy said, it's dangerous here", said Rainbow.

" Let's just here what she has to say, if she tries anything, we all run", said Applejack.

They all arrived at the hut, they entered, the five sat down on a lounge, and Zecora handed them each a cup of tea.

" We haven't introduce ourselves, I'm Appl...", Applejack was once again cut off.

" I know, your names are Applejack, and Fluttershy, the other three are Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie", said Zecora.

" How did you know our names", said Rarity.

" Because of the prophecy, Rarity dear, a prophecy that lasted 15 years", said Zecora.

" What prophecy", said Applejack, unknown to them, Rainbow Dash snuck away from the group and sneaked out of the hut.

" 17 years ago, five Fillies were born, it was said they would one day be the bearers to the elements of harmony", said Zecora.

" Elements of harmony", said Applejack.

" Magic, Kindness, Loyalty, Generosity, Laughter and Honesty", said Zecora, looking at Applejack, "At the time back then only five were known, the element of magic was the only one that was unknown".

" If we were the five fillies, why have we spent most of our lives not here", said Applejack.

" Two years after the birth, a dangerous creature named Lord Tirek arrived, you were too young and not ready yet to face him, and survive", said Zecora, " He steal the magic from ponies, till their power is dim, and he also tried to destroy you five, so you wouldn't be strong to stop him".

" Was that why we were sent through that wardrobe", said Rarity.

" The two princesses of Equestria, Luna and Celestia, sent you and your families through the wardrobe to keep you safe, in a different world away from this place", said Zecora, she took a drink of her tea before continuing, " You five went there and stayed together close and near, and in 180 moons, you would befriend each other, and return together back here", said Zecora.

" So we and our families were ponies all along", said Applejack.

" Yes, and now the time has come, for you to return to your real home, I will write a message to Twilight, she'll come and get you and bring you to..", Zecora was cut off by Applejack.

" Twilight, who is she", said Applejack.

" Twilight sparkle is the bearer to the Magic element, she is also Princess Celestia's most faithful student", said Zecora, she grabbed a scroll and quill and wrote a letter, tied it to a bird who flew away from the hut.

" That bird send the message to her, right", said Applejack.

Zecora nodded.

" Hang on, where's Rainbow Dash", said Rarity.

The four ponies looked around to find their friend, not with them.

" Didn't notice her walk off", said Pinkie Pie.

" Maybe she went out for some fresh air", said Fluttershy.

" Hand me that blue urn that's on that desk, I'll be able to show you where your friend went", said Zecora.

Fluttershy handed Zecora the blue urn, to which Zecora headed to the cauldron, grabbed some of the green dust that was in the urn, and sprinkled it in the cauldron.

The four ponies approached the cauldron and looked at what was inside.

They see the silhouette of Rainbow Dash flying further from the cottage, out of the Everfree forest.

" Where is she going", said Fluttershy.

" And what in the hay is she doing", said Applejack.

" Watch and listen, it will show, everything, that you need to know", said Zecora.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Rainbow Dash, she flew out of the Everfree forest, and after a while of flying, she arrived at the destination, the Changling hive.

She went in, and after walking down a few halls, there she was, sitting on her throne, Queen Chrysalis, talking to a smaller Changling, Rainbow Dash hid behind the wall.

" Now that two of the missing elements, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are here, the other three must have shown up too, remember what I said, once you find them, destroy them, with them out of the way we'll be able to continue our plot", said Chrysalis.

Rainbow Dash then tripped and dropped to the ground, Chrysalis turned to see the blue Pony.

" Ah, Rainbow Dash, nice to see you again", said Chrysalis.

" Nice to see you again too, the real you, I know you lied to me, I know you're evil, I thought you were good", said Rainbow Dash.

" And I thought you would bring the others, why didn't you", said Chrysalis.

" They weren't even interested in staying, so I guess it's just me", said Rainbow Dash.

" The others are still in Equestria, are they, where are they", said Chrysalis.

" I won't talk, you can't make me", said Rainbow Dash, she turned around and tried to fly out when her wings wouldn't work, she couldn't fly, but she did a while ago.

Chrysalis just chuckled, evilly, " As long as you are in Changling Territory, your magic is useless".

" I can still run", shouted Rainbow Dash, she then started to trot quickly out to the door, only for the guards to close the door.

Chrysalis caught up, and stood in front of Rainbow Dash.

" I won't ask again, tell me where they are", said Chrysalis.

" Never", said Rainbow Dash.

" Fine then, since you won't tell me", Chrysalis then turned the guards, " Take her away".

The two changling guards, grabbed Rainbow Dash, who was struggling to get out of their grip, as they dragged her down the hall.

" She's to remain prisoner until further notice", said Chrysalis.

" Your Majesty, what if they are on their way to Canterlot, if they make it there, we can't get them", said one of the changling minions.

" Which is why I am sending some of you to hunt them down, I believe they are still in the Everfree forest, bring them all here", said Chrysalis.

" Aren't you going to destroy Rainbow Dash now", said the Changling.

" No, I'll wait till they are all in the hive, then I'll destroy them together", said Chrysalis.

* * *

The four ponies eye's widened.

" She's got Rainbow Dash", said Pinkie Pie.

" I thought Tirek was the villain, who is this creep", said Applejack.

" It's a changeling, it's what I've been trying to tell you about, that is their leader queen Chrysalis, changelings feed on the love of other ponies", said Fluttershy.

" What are we going to do", said Rarity.

" We need to find a way to save her, but we can't go in now, because we only just found out about this world and we were born here, we need help", said Applejack.

" And help you will have, no need to fear, Twilight Sparkle is nearly here", said Zecora.

" Nearly here already, that must be really fast", said Fluttershy.

" She'll be able to help us, so what, five of the six elements go to the hive to save the remaining element trapped in there", said Applejack.

" Chrysalis would expect you to show up at her hive, luckily though I have a potion ready for you five", said Zecora.

" What potion", said Rarity.

" Well, you know Changelings can disguise themselves as any creature they choose, this potion will disguise you as changelings, this is something you can definitely use", said Zecora.

" So your saying if we drink from the potion, we'll turn into changelings, and we'll be able to sneak into the hive and get Rainbow Dash out", said Applejack.

" Ah, but there is a catch, the potion won't forever last, one hour after you drink, the spell will began to sink", said Zecora.

" Okay, so where is the potion ", said Applejack.

" I'll go get them, they are in small vials, I'll also pack some food as you travel a lot of miles", said Zecora, she then went to one of her shelves and grabbed a few vials with the identical colored liquid.

Just then, they heard the door knock.

" I'll get it, it might be Twilight", said Applejack.

Applejack reached the door, and opened it, outside revealed a purple unicorn, with a purple main, with a pink stripe on it, and wings.

" You must be Twilight Sparkle", said Applejack.

" Indeed it is, and who do I have the honor of meeting", said Twilight.

" Applejack is my name", said Applejack.

" My names Rarity", said Rarity.

" I'm Fluttershy", said Fluttershy.

" And I'm Pinkie Pie", said Pinkie Pie.

" Honor to meet you all, I believe you five are the missing elements the prophecy said", said Twilight.

" Apparently we are", said Rarity.

" Hang on, you have wings, and also a horn, are you a Pegasus or a Unicorn", said Pinkie Pie.

" I'm an Alicorn", said Twilight.

" An Alicorn, but I was told there are only three kinds of ponies, Unicorn, Pegasus, and Earth Ponies, what's an Alicorn", said Fluttershy.

" An Alicorn is the most rare kind of ponies in Equestria, at the moment there are only four in existence, Me, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence", said Twilight.

" Apparently according to Zecora, Luna and Celestia are both princesses, but princesses to what", said Applejack.

" Celestia is the princess of the day, she makes is in control of the sun rising and setting", said Twilight.

" Are you serious, in our world, the sun rises and sets on it's own, are serious that in this world, the sun is being controlled by a single pony", said Applejack.

" Precisely, as for Luna, she is the princess of the night, both her and Celestia are sisters", said Twilight.

" You said there were four Alicorns, you mentioned one being named Cadence", said Rarity.

" Yeah, she is the princess of love, married to my brother, Shining armor", said Twilight.

" Are you a princess too", said Fluttershy.

" I am the princess of friendship, anyway, the time has now come for missing elements to return, we must head to Canterlot immediately", said Twilight.

" Just a minute Twilight, we have one of our friends taken by Chrysalis, and we need to get her back, her name is Rainbow Dash, she one of the elements", said Applejack.

" Okay, we'll need to think of a plan to sneak into the hive, maybe we sho..", Twilight was cut off by Pinkie Pie.

" No need to worry about that, we got that covered, by Zecora's potion", said Pinkie Pie.

" What potion", said Twilight.

" Zecora has a potion that will disguise us as Changelings, by it only lasts for an hour", said Applejack.

" But I thought our magic don't work in the Changelings hive, didn't the changlings make a spell to shield other creatures magic", said Twilight.

" I made sure the potion stayed in effect, and made sure the changling's shield won't deflect", said Zecora.

" Okay, well then let's get going", said Twilight.

Zecora put the five vials in a saddlebag, Twilight put the saddlebag on, and she, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy galloped off out of the hut and out of the everfree forest.

 **Well how was that, another chapter is finished, and the next one will be uploaded tomorrow, until then.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I am back again, with chapter three of Portal to Equestria, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

They arrived at the hive, they hid behind a rock and looked at the doors, Twilight grabbed the vials and handed one each to the five.

" Okay, once we drink this, we go in, find Rainbow Dash, and get out before the potion wears off", said Twilight.

Applejack sniffed at the liquid in the vial, and cringed.

" What's in this stuff, seriously, it smells like Big Mac's cheap cologne", said Applejack.

" Well, bottoms up", said Twilight.

Pinkie Pie then stuck her flank in the air.

" Seriously Pinkie", said Twilight.

" You said bottoms up", said Pinkie Pie.

" You know what I'm talking about Pinkie", said Twilight.

The five then drank from the vials, after they did they looked at each other.

" I don't feel any different, I can see any of you guys as changelings", said Applejack.

" It'll take some time for the potion to take effect", said Twilight.

" Do you think there will be any side effects, like itchiness, or fainting", said Fluttershy.

" I don't know, we should have asked Zecora before we left, or better yet before we drank it in the first place", said Twilight.

" Pinkie Pie, look at your hands, well hooves", said Rarity.

Pinkie Pie looked at her hoofs to see them turning dark, she looked at Fluttershy.

" Fluttershy, your wings", said Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy looked at her wings, to see them turning green, looking like insect wings.

" It's starting to take effect", said Twilight.

Soon, all five of them turned into changelings.

" Okay, better get started now", said Twilight.

The five then entered the hive.

Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity roamed down the halls.

" Okay, we're going to stick together, do not leave from the group, Rainbow Dash could be anywhere, also, even if the changelings don't suspect a thing, they could still get suspicious, they may be heartless, but they're not brainless", said Twilight.

They continued their search, and they couldn't find Rainbow Dash, they were starting to lose time, however, they saw something, a little cell, inside was a familiar blue pony with wings.

" Is that Rainbow Dash", said Twilight.

" It is", said Fluttershy, she galloped toward the cell.

" Rainbow Dash", said Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash turned around, to face what she thought was a changeling.

" For the last time, I am not going to talk", said Rainbow Dash.

" Rainbow Dash, it's me Fluttershy", said Fluttershy.

" Fluttershy, is it really you", said Rainbow Dash.

" Yes", said Fluttershy.

" How do I know it's you, you may sound like her, but you don't look like her", said Rainbow Dash.

" It's me, Fluttershy, your friend for so long, way longer before we met Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie", said Fluttershy.

" If it is you, can you get me out", said Rainbow Dash.

Twilight found a chain of key at the wall at the other end of the hall, she grabbed them and unlocked the chain.

" We need to leave quickly before the spell wears off", said Twilight.

" Who are you, what spell", said Rainbow Dash.

" I'll explain everything later, we need to get out here now", said Twilight.

But it was too late, the spell started to wear off, Rainbow Dash looked as the five "changelings", turned back into their original pony selves.

" Too late, the spell has worn off, we need to leave now, before someone sees us", said Twilight.

Just then they heard a shout.

" THEY'RE ESCAPING, AFTER THEM", the six turned to see a changeling, calling for the rest of the species.

" Too late for that as well, okay everypony, run", said Twilight.

The six then started to run, and a herd of changelings were right behind them.

The chase was on.

As they were running, the changelings got an inch closer to them each second, luckily for the mane six, Twilight sees the exit.

" There, our way out, we better hurry, they're gaining on us", said Twilight.

However the door closed, and all the changelings circled around the ponies.

" Okay then, we're probably going to have to fight, prepare for it", said Twilight.

Just then, Queen Chrysalis stepped into the circle, she looked at the six and chuckled evilly.

" Well, well, well, I've been waiting 15 years for this moment to happen, all six elements in my hive, you must be foolish showing up here, all of you", said Chrysalis.

" Let us go, we came to collect our friend back, you have no business keeping her prisoner", snapped Twilight.

" But I have, she brought it upon herself to trespass into my territory..", Chrysalis was then cut off by Rainbow Dash.

" I didn't trespass, you lured me here, lied to me, trying to get me to bring my friends here", said Rainbow Dash.

" Even if you didn't, I still got you all, and I'm sure I would've gotten the yellow pony anyway, what was her name again, Fluttershy, if that foolish Draconequus hadn't dared go against me, he deserved what came to him", said Chrysalis.

" What did you do to Discord, you didn't do what I think you did", said Fluttershy.

" He's still alive, only trapped in a cocoon, even his magic is useless in my domain, and he's the spirit of chaos, if his own magic can't get him out, nothing will", said Chrysalis.

" Oh no, Discord", whispered Fluttershy, she then had her head down, she looked to see a rock on the ground, she grabbed it and as quick as she can threw it at Chrysalis, and the rock landed right on her forehead.

Chrysalis screamed in pain as she held her forehead.

" ATTACK THEM", she screamed.

The changelings charged at the six ponies, the fight has begun.

The six fought their way through the changelings and headed for the door, Pinkie Pie was just bouncing on each of the changelings heads, Fluttershy dodged each of the changelings attempts to strike at her as she stuck with Rainbow Dash, who was just punching her way though, Rarity and Applejack stuck with each other as they were both kicking their way through, and Twilight was using her horn to shield any attack from the changelings.

They made it to the door and opened it, they ran out of the hive and were running as far away as they could, they had finally reached the edge of a cliff, and believed they were safe.

They all huffed in exhaustion and relief believing they out ran all the Changelings.

Suddenly one of the Changelings, jumped onto Fluttershy, he was the only Changeling who was able to catch up to the six.

" GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER", snapped Rainbow Dash, punching the Changeling off of Fluttershy with so much force, it sent the stunned Changeling stumbling off the cliff, the six watched as the changeling fell to it's doom.

" We need to leave now, if Chrysalis sees this, she'll be furious", said Twilight.

The six then continued running, far away from the hive as possible.

Meanwhile, the Chrysalis arrived at the bottom of the cliff to see one of her minions laying dead on the ground, she watched furiously as she saw the six ponies run off, out of her sight.

" You'll pay for this, dearly, all of you", she mumbled, as she turned around and went back into her hive.

* * *

Meanwhile, the six ponies stopped running after they knew they lost the changelings.

" We lost them, good, but at the same time, not good", said Twilight.

" What do you mean", said Fluttershy.

" Rainbow Dash, what were you thinking", said Twilight.

" Look, I'm sorry for walking in that hive and bringing the rest of you in there, I didn't know Chrysalis was evil, how was I supposed to know", said Rainbow Dash.

" It's not that, you just killed a Changeling", said Twilight.

" I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident, I just knocked him off of Fluttershy, I wasn't expecting him to fall off the cliff, besides in my defense, he has wings, he could've just flew to avoid hitting the ground, so it's not entirely my fault, besides what's the point, it's just one changeling, and Chrysalis has got about a million of them, they all look alike as well", said Rainbow Dash.

" The point is, even though Changelings were known to feed on the love of the ponies, they never actually killed one, and neither did a pony kill a changeling, up until now", said Twilight.

" So what", said Rainbow Dash.

" So what, I bet Chrysalis is right now, furious, we need to head to Canterlot, immediately", said Twilight.

The six then continued trotting on their way.

* * *

They arrived at a village, the other five ponies looked at amazement to see a lot more ponies, they were also amazed to see a few markets, and a few buildings.

" Welcome to Ponyville", said Twilight.

" I thought we were heading to Canterlot", said Rarity.

" Oh we are, we're just getting some tickets to take a train, we're going to head back to my place to get some bits", said Twilight.

" Bits", said Applejack.

" Gold coins, what we use as money here, we're not like at your world, where you pay in notes, or use those microchip cards", said Twilight.

" How did you know about those, did Chelsea tell you", said Pinkie.

" Her name is Celestia, and no she didn't, well technically she did tell me about the prophecy, but I spent a fair bit of time, studying about life in the human world", said Twilight.

They walked through the market, Fluttershy stopped at a flower market, she just couldn't help but admire the flowers.

" They're beautiful aren't they", said a voice, Fluttershy looked to see three ponies.

" Why yes they are, are you three the owner of the flower store", said Fluttershy.

" We are, I'm Lilly Valley, and these are my friends, Rose and Daisy", said Lilly Valley.

" It's nice to meet you, my name is Fluttershy", said Fluttershy.

" Nice to meet you too, Fluttershy, what would you like to buy", said Rose.

" Oh, I'm not buying anything, I don't have any money on me, sorry", said Fluttershy.

" That's okay, tell you what, I like you already, how about we give you one for free, what would you like", said Daisy.

" Well, I really don't kn..", Fluttershy shut was cut off.

" How about a Zinnia", said Daisy, standing next to Fluttershy.

" Or maybe a Lavender", said Rose, standing at Fluttershy's other side.

" How about a Daffodil", said Lilly Valley, standing in front of Fluttershy.

" Um, well..", Fluttershy couldn't choose.

" How about a Blossom", said Daisy.

" These Violets are beautiful too, maybe you can try them", said Rose.

" Or maybe a Freesia", said Lilly Valley.

" Well, I would maybe choose a..", Fluttershy was cut off when Lilly Valley shrieked in terror.

" Look girls, a pedal just fell off of one of sun flowers", said Lilly, pointing at a single flower that just had a single pedal fall off, and the three stared at it in horror, like they saw someone die.

Lilly Valley then fainted.

" This is awful", shrieked Daisy in terror as she too fainted.

" The horror, the horror", shrieked Rose, dramatically, as she as well fainted.

Fluttershy just watched as the three flower ponies lay on the ground unconscious.

" Uh, are you three alright", said Fluttershy.

" Fluttershy, what are you doing", said a voice, Fluttershy turned around to see Twilight, with the other four behind.

" I didn't touch them, I swear", said Fluttershy, holding out her hooves.

" I know you didn't touch them, what were you doing walking out of the group, we don't have time to shop", said Twilight.

" Sorry", said Fluttershy.

" Never mind, Fluttershy, let's just keep going", said Twilight.

The six continued galloping, then they arrived at a house, made out of a tree.

" This is where I live, the Ponyville Library, I'll just grab those bits and we'll be on our way", said Twilight.

She went into the library, a minute late she came out, with a small bag wrapped around her neck.

" Let's go", said Twilight.

They arrived at the train station, they got their tickets, and hopped on the train, and the train took off.

* * *

 **Well, how was that, another chapter done, and only five more chapters to go, next chapter will be up tomorrow, until then.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Portal to Equestria, I hope you enjoy.**

After about an hour, they arrived at their destination, Canterlot, they got off the train and entered through castle walls.

" Welcome to Canterlot", said Twilight.

The five ponies looked in amazement, they see a lot of markets, libraries, and other buildings, a bit more fancier than the ones they have in Ponyville.

" Why, this place is amazing", said Rarity.

" I've never seen such a more beautiful castle than this before", said Fluttershy.

" Now, if you five follow me, it's time for Celestia to see you five again, for the first time in a decade and a half", said Twilight.

The six walked into the castle, walked down the hall, the five looked at the stained glass windows, they showed pictures.

" What are these pictures", said Applejack.

" These pictures have shown heroic events in the history of Equestria", said Twilight.

Soon they approached a door, Twilight opened it, and they entered through the door, they looked at what was inside the room, it's the throne room, and sitting upon three thrones are three slightly taller Alicorns.

Twilight bowed.

" Your Majesty, I have brought forth the five missing elements", said Twilight, the other five bowed as well.

The tallest Alicorn with pink and green hair then smiled.

" We have waited 180 moons for this moment to happen, and now the time has come, welcome back, I am Celestia, Princess of the day", said the Alicorn.

" And I am Luna, princess of the night, and Celestia's younger sister", said the second tallest Alicorn.

" And I am Cadence, princess of love, and both Celestia's and Luna's niece", said the third Alicorn, smaller than Luna and Celestia but taller than Twilight.

" It's an honor to meet you your highness, I am..", Applejack was about to introduce herself when she was cut off by Celestia.

" I know your names, and it's an honor to meet you too Applejack, after 15 years", said Celestia.

She then turned to Rarity.

" It's an honor seeing you as well Rarity", continued Celestia.

" Why, it's a pleasure meeting you as well your highness", said Rarity.

Celestia then turned to Rainbow Dash, " You too Rainbow Dash, it's an honor meeting you as well, looks like you still got the multicolored hair, just like the last time I saw you".

" I sure do", said Rainbow Dash.

Celestria then turned to Fluttershy.

" It is also an honor meeting you too Fluttershy", said Celestia.

" It is nice to meet you as well your highness", said Fluttershy, hiding her face behind her mane, blushing a bit.

" And it's also an honor meeting you as well Pin.. where's Pinkie Pie", said Celestia.

Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash looked around to see Pinkie Pie isn't around.

" Wasn't she just here", said Rarity.

" Don't tell me she wondered off, especially when now isn't the time to do that", said Twilight, she turn around, only to find Pinkie Pie standing in front of her.

" Hey Twilight, whatcha doing", said Pinkie Pie.

Twilight shrieked as she jumped back from Pinkie Pie, " Pinkie, what are you doing, and where were you", said Twilight.

" I just went to get some ice-cream, anyone want one", said Pinkie Pie, pulling out a cup holder containing six ice-cream cones.

Celestia then chuckled, " It's also nice to see you again as well Pinkie Pie".

" Nice to meet you as well", said Pinkie Pie.

Celestia then got off from her throne.

" Now as you may follow me, I will show you to your room", said Celestia, getting off of her throne.

" Our room, we get to sleep in a royal castle", said Rarity, surprised.

The six followed Celestia out of the throne room, down the hall, and they approached the end of a hallway, with a door.

" This is your room, I propose a celebration tonight in honor of your arrival", said Celestia.

" A party, for us, we'd love that", said Pinkie Pie exited about a party in her and her friends honor.

" May we take a look at our room", said Fluttershy.

" Go ahead", said Celestia.

The five then entered their room, they were amazed at what they saw, Rarity hopped onto her bed.

" Ah, these mattresses, they're so soft", said Rarity, laying down.

" Take a look out the window guys, you can see the Ponyville from here", said Pinkie Pie.

" Pinkie Pie, that's a picture", said Twilight.

" Oh", said Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy looked out the window, and smiled when she sees a few birds flying around, whistling a tune, one bird flew over to her and stood onto the ledge.

" Why hello there, how are you", said Fluttershy.

The bird chirped in a happy tone, Fluttershy smiled.

" That's great to hear, I'm great as well", said Fluttershy, the bird then flew on timid pony's hoof, Fluttershy sang a little tune, to which the bird sand back in a whistle.

" Hey Celestia, may I ask, we know what the five missing elements are, but I must ask, who is which element", said Applejack.

" If you knew what the elements were, I thought you would know by now who would be what element, you each do give out a few certain hints", said Celestia.

" We did", said Applejack.

" Of course, for example, the element of laughter, who makes you laugh the most", said Celestia.

Just then, Pinkie showed up holding a feather duster.

" Hey guys, look what I found", said Pinkie Pie showing the duster, she then turned to Fluttershy and began to tickle her with the duster, Fluttershy let out an adorable giggle.

" Pinkie... Please stop", said Fluttershy, laughing.

" Pinkie Pie is the element of laughter, even when we feel down, she cheers us all up, she has an amazing sense of humor", said Applejack.

" How about the element of kindness, who among you has shown the most kindness", said Celestia.

" Fluttershy, she may not come out of her shell most of the time, but she has a heart of gold", said Applejack.

" And from what I have heard, she met a Draconequus named Discord, she has shown a lot of kindness while she was with him", said Celestia.

" Yeah, she told me about him a couple of times, also from what I remember back at the hive, Chrysalis said that she's got him", said Applejack.

" We'll get him back, don't worry", said Celestia.

" Okay, so what about the other three elements, and Pinkie Pie, stop with the tickling, I think she's had enough", said Applejack.

Pinkie stopped tickling Fluttershy, and bounced off somewhere else, Fluttershy went back to talking with the birds.

" Anyway, what about the other three elements", said Applejack.

" The element of Loyalty, who among you, Rainbow and Rarity have shown the most honesty", said Celestia.

" I don't know", said Applejack.

" From what I have heard, when Rainbow Dash entered Equestria through the wardrobe and was in the Everfree forest, she came across Chrysalis, convince she was good she entered the hive, when Chrysalis forced Rainbow Dash to reveal where her friends were, she refused, that does sound pretty loyal to me", said Celestia.

" How about the element of Honesty, who has that, me or Rarity", said Applejack.

" Answer me this, do you see yourself as an honest pony", said Celestia.

" To be honest, yeah", said Applejack.

" If you were telling the truth then you are the element of honesty, if you were lying then you aren't", said Celestia.

" So that leaves the last element for Rarity, the element of generosity", said Applejack.

" How much generosity has she shown to you back at the other world", said Celestia.

" A lot", said Applejack.

" I also knew who was which element after you five were born, the five elements responded to you", said Celestia, she then turned and headed for the door.

" I'll leave you too it", was what Celestia finally said before she left the room.

" I don't know about the rest of you, but I am going to have a rest, I need one after a long journey we just had", said Rarity.

" Me too", said Fluttershy, she hopped onto her bed, lied down resting her head onto the pillow, and shut her eyes, a sigh escaping her lips.

" NAP TIME", shouted Pinkie, she jumped to her bed, however she missed the bed and headed straight to the floor.

" Oof", groaned Pinkie after she hit the floor, she got up and hopped onto her bed.

" So, we have spent most of our lives as human, and now we discovered we were born ponies in another universe, does this mean this is where we spend the rest of our lives at", said Pinkie Pie.

" I never really thought about that, back in Earth we had lives, 15 years we have spent there, and we've done a lot there, it doesn't feel right leaving everything behind and not return", said Rarity.

" I'm not so sure if do return to Earth, or stay here in Equestria forever", said Rainbow Dash.

" So what was the other world like", said Twilight, turning to Fluttershy, who was still resting, Fluttershy opened her eyes.

" Well, it isn't like this world, we were not ponies, we were humans", said Fluttershy.

" And we don't have any kind of magic back on Earth like you do here, and the only way we can fly is on an airplane to get from one place to another", said Applejack.

" We have hot air balloons", said Twilight.

" So do we, we also have trains, so that's something Equestria and Earth have in common, they both also have houses, markets, cake", said Pinkie Pie, showing a huge delicious cake with pink icing.

" Where in the world did you get that from", said Twilight.

" I got it from E-hay", said Pinkie Pie.

" What", said Twilight.

* * *

It became nighttime and the five ponies got dressed for the party, once they were ready they walked down the hall, and arrived at the dining room where the celebration took place, there they see Celestia.

" Now that you five have returned, it is also time you to reunite with your family, they came through the wardrobe as well while you were here", said Celestia.

A young filly with red hair approached Applejack, it was Applebloom, Applejack's younger sister.

" Applejack, is that really you", said the filly.

" Trust me Applebloom, I'm as surprised as you are", said Applejack.

" I can't believe we're ponies", said Applebloom, just then an older pony approached Applejack, it was Granny Smith, Applejack's Grandmother.

" Never thought I'd see the day I'd return here", said Granny Smith.

" Eeyup", said a taller Stallion, approaching Applejack, it was Applejack's older brother, Big Macintosh, or Big Mac.

As for Pinkie she was met by a more paler pony, her name was Maud Pie, Pinkie Pie's older sister.

" Great to be back isn't it Maud, I am sure you know more about this than I do", said Pinkie Pie.

" Not really, I'm just as surprised and amazed as you are, I never even knew about this place until now", said Maud Pie in a monotone voice.

With Rarity, another Filly approached her, it was Sweetie Belle, Rarity's younger sister.

" Sweetie Belle, Darling, where's Mom and Dad", said Rarity.

" They're on their way, why didn't you tell me we we're born ponies", said Sweetie Belle.

" I also just figured it out as well, besides I'm sure our parents knew we were ponies all along", said Rarity.

Fluttershy also reunited with her parents and her younger Brother Zephyr who was just as surprised as she was about Equestria, and Rainbow Dash also reunited with her parents, however unlike the her friends, she was an only child, but she considered Applebloom's and Sweetie Belle's friend Scootaloo as her sister and Scootaloo is way more surprised than Rainbow Dash is about Equestria.

Twilight walked towards the hall with her pet baby dragon and number one assistant, Spike.

" Here they are, Spike, the five missing Elements", said Twilight, showing Spike the five ponies.

" Who's has which Element", said Spike.

" Well, Rainbow Dash is the Element of Loyalty, Applejack is the Element of Honesty, Fluttershy is the Element of Kindness, Pinkie Pie is the Element of Laughter and Rarity is the Element of Generosity", said Twilight.

After Spike saw Rarity, he stopped, and stared at her, he couldn't help but admire the beauty from the Mare, he began to go in a trance, he felt his heart beating, and his knees felt weak.

" Spike, are you listening".

Spike snapped out of it and turned to Twilight.

" Ah yes I was", said Spike.

" Oh really, well what did I say", said Twilight.

" You said the names of the bearers to the elements", said Spike.

" And after that", said Twilight.

" That their names are Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity", Spike felt love stuck again after he said the name Rarity.

" I said something else after that Spike, you weren't paying attention were you", said Twilight.

Spike sighed defeated, " I'm sorry Twilight", he said.

Fluttershy approached the buffet table, she grabbed a cup, and a jug of lemonade, poured some lemonade into her cup and was about to leave when Pinkie approached her.

" Hey Fluttershy, why don't you try some of the food, they're delicious", said Pinkie Pie.

" They do look good, maybe later", said Fluttershy.

" Aw come on Fluttershy, here, try this cupcake, it's strawberry flavored", said Pinkie Pie, picking up a small pink cupcake.

" It does look good Pinkie Pie, bu..mmmf", Fluttershy was cut off when Pinkie Pie stuffed the cupcake into Fluttershys mouth.

" Tastes good doesn't it", said Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy nodded.

" Here, have another one", said Pinkie Pie, stuffing another cupcake in Fluttershy's mouth.

" Here, this little lemon tart looks delicious as well", said Pinkie Pie, Picking up a small lemon tart and stuffed that into Fluttershy's mouth, poor Fluttershy was taking so long to swallow the food, and just as she was able too, Pinkie Pie picked up a chocolate brownie.

" Here have this Brownie", said Pinkie Pie, stuffing a brownie into Fluttershy's mouth.

" Have another one", Pinkie Pie stuffed another brownie into Fluttershy's mouth, she was about to pick another brownie when Fluttershy stopped her.

" Wait Pinkie, I've had enough", said Fluttershy.

" Okey Dokey Lokey, why didn't you say so in the first place", said Pinkie Pie, she then bounced off away from the table.

" Oh my, I like Pinkie and all, but she can be really over excited sometimes", thought Fluttershy.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack were talking to each other.

" Granny smith said she still has her barn in Sweet Apple Acres near Ponyville, she said she had a old friend of hers take care of the barn while she was at Earth, taking care of me and Big Mac, now that we're back here, she'll go back to taking over the barn", said Applejack.

" Cool, I'll be with Fluttershy for a while until I find my own home, she said she found a Mare who offered Fluttershy her cottage while she was moving out, the cottage is just near the Everfree forest", said Rainbow Dash.

" I also found a home and a job as well, it is at a place called the Carousel Boutique, I can finally start my fashion career", said Rarity.

Pinkie Pie then bounced toward them.

" Whatcha talking about", she said in a happy tone.

" Well, we're talking about where we're moving too, I'm moving at a barn in Sweet Apple Acres, it's just near Ponyville", said Applejack.

" I'm staying at the Carousel Boutique, it's in Ponyville as well", said Rarity.

" I'm staying with Fluttershy at the moment, she's going to live in a cottage just near the Everfree forest, I'm going to take care of the weather forecasts in Ponyville, as I'm a Pegasus", said Rainbow Dash.

" That's nice", said Pinkie Pie.

" What about Pinkie, where are you staying at", said Rarity.

" Well, I met a couple of nice ponies named Mr and Mrs Cake, they work at Sugarcube Corner, that's also in Ponyville, they offered me a job and a place to stay", said Pinkie Pie.

" That's very generous of them", said Rarity.

Fluttershy then appeared and joined in to chat with her friends, and then Twilight appeared.

" There is someone here to interview you five", said Twilight.

" Interview, is it an individual one, or one with five of us together", said Rarity.

" Whichever is best", said Twilight.

" Um, I'd rather we go together", said Fluttershy.

" That'd be better, so we'd get it done quicker", said Twilight, and the six headed down the hall.

" What does this interviewer want anyway", said Fluttershy.

" Maybe he wants to know about your journey through here, you can tell him everything, just don't tell him about the part where Rainbow Dash killed a changeling, it's probably for the best to leave that part out", said Twilight.

" This interviewer better not be one of those paparazzi scumbags, telling fake lies about us", said Applejack.

" They're nothing but a bunch of crap eaters", said Rainbow Dash.

" You better watch your language while you're in there, Rainbow Dash", said Twilight.

* * *

"... And then we went through the hive and saved Rainbow Dash, and escaped in one piece", said Applejack.

" What happened afterwards", said the interviewer, writing down some notes with his quill he was using with his Unicorn horn.

" Well Twilight took us to Ponyville, it's an amazing town by the way, and then we were on our way to Canterlot to meet the princess and that's pretty much it", said Rarity.

" Okay, I do thank you for the interview, and once again, it was nice meeting all over you", said the interviewer before he left the room.

" Well, now that we got that over and done with, let's get back to the party", shouted Pinkie as she bounced back to the party where everyone was, the other four followed.

* * *

It was now Midnight and the celebration comes to an end, the six ponies made their way back to their room, they entered the room, and got into their beds.

" Tomorrow we'll be on our way back to Ponyville, there is where you'll begin your new lives", said Twilight.

" May I ask something", said Pinkie Pie.

" Go ahead", said Twilight.

" What's with these marks on our flanks, and why do we all have a different one", said Pinkie Pie, showing her mark on her flank, the mark of three balloons.

" They are Cutie Marks", said Twilight.

" What's a Cutie Mark", said Fluttershy.

" A Cutie Mark is what shows a pony who they really are, is something that's telling them who they are meant to be, once they figure out their true selves, their cutie marks will appear", said Twilight.

" So they just appear out of nowhere", said Rainbow Dash.

" Precisely", said Twilight.

" And each pony has a different Cutie Mark, am I right", said Rarity.

" Yes, you are right", said Twilight.

" Even twins", said Pinkie Pie.

" Even Twins", said Twilight.

" How did we end up with ours", said Applejack.

" You must have unknowingly got your cutie mark while you were still in the other world by discovering your true selves", said Twilight.

" Well, I do love farming with my family, my main goal is to keep the apple legacy going", said Applejack.

" And I love making parties, and to keep the humor going", said Pinkie Pie.

" And I love to care for animals", said Fluttershy.

" And I am into fashion making, these dresses I see look stunning when they sparkle with gems", said Rarity.

" And I am a pretty fast girl, I won so many races I lost count of the metals I won", said Rainbow Dash.

" Well, we better get some rest, we got a big day tomorrow, ready to begin you're new lives", said Twilight.

The six hopped onto their beds, laid down, resting their heads on the pillows and drifted off to sleep.

 **Well, how was that, another chapter done, and I am now halfway through the story, next chapter will be up tomorrow, until then.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up everyone, I'm back with chapter five of portal to Equestria, I hope you enjoy it.**

The next day the six ponies boarded on a train, left Canterlot and were on their way back to Ponyville.

Once they arrived at Ponyville they went their separate ways, Pinkie Pie went to Sugarcube corner, Rarity went to the Carousel Boutique, Applejack went to her barn in Sweet Apple Acres, Fluttershy went to her new cottage with Rainbow Dash, and Twilight went to her Library.

Pinkie Pie went through the door of Sugarcube Corner, there she met Mrs Cake.

" Hello Pinkie Pie, I'm glad you can make it, you made it in time actually, I was just going to deliver these packages", said Mrs Cake pointing at a few boxes, " Would you mind the shop for me while I'm gone".

" Sure", said Pinkie Pie, cheerfully.

" Thanks, I'll be back in half an hour", said Mrs Cake, she put the packages in her saddlebags and took off.

Pinkie Pie headed to the counter, and waited for the first customer to enter the door.

Meanwhile with Applejack, she arrived at the barn, she sees a few buckets lying around a tree, she looks at Big Mac who with his back hooves kicked the tree, or bucked it, and a ton of apples fell out into the buckets.

" Don't we usually pluck the apples out", said Applejack.

" That was back on Earth, now we do it this way, the old family way", said Granny Smith.

" Okay then, let me try", said Applejack.

Applejack approached a tree, and with her back hooves, she gave the tree a mighty kick, and a ton of apples fell out into the buckets.

" This feels more easier than back on Earth", said Applejack.

" Meanwhile with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, the two Pegasus approached the cottage, Fluttershy opened the door and looked in, she and Rainbow Dash were astonished with the place.

" It's amazing", said Fluttershy.

" Well it is a bit dusty", said Rainbow Dash.

" The Mare moved out a week ago and was living in a hotel in Canterlot afterwards, last time she arrived at the celebration and the next thing I knew, I was offered the cottage, well I guess I better start cleaning", said Fluttershy.

" While you're doing that, I'll be at Cloudsdale, I heard of this academy called the Wonderbolts, and I would really love to try out", said Rainbow Dash.

" Okay Rainbow Dash, I guess I'll be seeing you tonight then", said Fluttershy.

After Rainbow Dash left, a few birds flew in, as well did a few squirrels run and a few bunnies hop over to meet the kind pony.

" Why hello there, my name's Fluttershy, I'm new here, it is nice to meet you lovely creatures", said Fluttershy.

She sat down as the creatures gathered around her, she held out her hoof for one of the birds to land onto it.

" It's nice to meet you all, but I am going to be a little busy, cleaning this place up", said Fluttershy.

One bunny hopped over to a broom and held onto it.

" Aww, you want to help, do you", Fluttershy, petting the bunny.

The birds chirped happily.

Fluttershy then got up.

" Well okay then, let's get cleaning", said Fluttershy, she held onto the broom, and swept some of the dust off the floor, she hummed a sweet tune, her new animal friends joined in as they helped, the birds swept with their wings, the squirrels swept with their tails, the bunnies swept with their ears.

Meanwhile with Rarity, she opened up her new home, the Carousel Boutique, she wondered around the place, admired the fabric, the threads, the pony-fied mannequins.

She opened a chest, and their it showed a lot of gems, she squealed in delight.

" They're perfect, they'll be great for the dresses, well, time to get started", said Rarity, she went to her desk, sat on a chair, and began her designs for her first dress.

* * *

Back at the Changeling hive, Chrysalis was on her throne, then a changeling approached her, it was the captain of the changeling army.

" Ah captain, back from Fillydelphia, did your group capture anypony", said Chrysalis.

" No your highness", said the captain.

" Never mind, we've got bigger fish to fry anyway", said Chrysalis.

" I know, I was told about what happened Yesterday, so it's true, the elements of harmony have returned", said the captain.

" It is true, and one of them brought it upon herself to end the life of one of my minions, if we were able to, we'd invade Equestria, but now those six elements would easily stop us", said Chrysalis.

" If those five missing elements weren't here, we would have been unstoppable", said the captain.

" But what if the elements of harmony are one element short, the elements do need all six elements so what if one of them perished", said Chrysalis.

" If one perished the other five are useless", said the captain.

Chrysalis then got off her throne and walked towards the door.

" Where are you going", said the captain.

" Taking away the life of an element, I read the prophecy as well that's how I knew who was which element, I decided that my victim is Rainbow Dash, the element of Loyalty, as it was her who was responsible for the death of one of my minion", said Chrysalis.

" Where do you think is she anyway", said the captain.

" In Ponyville, I bet she is there, it's where Twilight Sparkle lives, I bet she found places for them to stay there", said Chrysalis, she then flew out of her hive and was on her way to Ponyville.

* * *

Rainbow Dash arrived at Cloudsdale, and after a couple of hours filling out an application to get in to the Wonderbolts academy, she flew down back to Ponyville arrived at the Sugarcube Corner to get a smoothie, once she got her smoothie, she flew up to the sky to watch the sun set.

She took a sip of her smoothie, but then she no longer had any feeling in her wings, like they have given up on her, she went downward, she was 60 feet from the ground.

She screamed in terror as she fell, and she was also unable to use her wings and she didn't know why.

She closed her eyes, was this it, she thought, was this really the end of her.

She then landed, but the ground didn't feel rough, in fact, it felt bouncy, Rainbow Dash opened her eyes to find herself on a bouncy castle.

Twilight approached Rainbow Dash.

" Thank Celestia you landed on that", said Twilight.

" I don't remember that being there, where did it come from", said Rainbow Dash.

" Me of course", said Pinkie Pie as she hopped onto the bouncy castle and started jumping up and down, cheering joyfully every time she bounced.

" What were you doing Rainbow Dash", said Twilight.

" I don't know, one moment I was flying then my wings got paralyzed and I dropped", said Rainbow Dash.

" This is odd, a wings of a Pegasus don't just paralyze like that, I have yet seen a Pegasus who wings have given up on them especially at a young age, something is not right, we need to get those wings checked out", said Twilight.

Rainbow Dash followed Twilight to the Everfree forest, they arrived at Zecora's hut, and after Examining Rainbow Dashes wings, she made the result.

" Her wings are still fine to use, they aren't paralyzed, for she has drunken a potion that she hasn't realized", said Zecora.

" What kind of potion", said Twilight.

" A potion that paralyzes a Pegasai's wings, and only lasts an hour till they spring", said Zecora.

" I don't remember drinking a potion, all I remembered drinking was a smoothie just minutes before the incident which I got from Sugarcube corner", said Rainbow Dash.

" You don't suppose maybe the potion was in the smoothie", said Twilight.

" Why would Pinkie do that", said Rainbow Dash.

" I'm not saying it was Pinkie, I mean yes she served the smoothie and made it, but don't you think she left it unattended for a minute, if so, that gave the real culprit enough time to put the potion in", said Twilight.

" Why don't we go back and ask her if she did, I can't fly for another hour anyway", said Rainbow Dash.

" Just be thankful you can still fly at all, anyway's thanks Zecora", said Twilight.

" You're welcome Twilight, come back anytime", said Zecora.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash then left Zecora's hut.

* * *

Chrysalis returned to the hut sighing in frustration, the captain was waiting for her.

" So what happened", said the captain.

" I disguised myself as an average pony, blended in with the others in Ponyville, I was carrying a potion that can Paralyze a Pegasai's wings for an hour, I put it in her drink, and she drunk it while she was in the air, if it weren't for some dumb balloon made castle, Rainbow Dash would have been dead, now if anything, I bet she won't even leave the ground for a while", said Chrysalis.

" There are five other elements you know", said the captain.

" I know, and I also know one of them, Pinkie Pie was the one who owned that balloon made castle, she was the one who interfered with my first attempt, so she'll be my next victim, the element of Laughter will meet her fate", said Chrysalis.

" When will you take your plan in action", said the captain.

" Tomorrow, back in Ponyville today, while she was serving Rainbow Dash a drink, I overheard her saying she was going on the train to Appleloosa, you won't survive a day in that desert", said Chrysalis.

* * *

Applejack and Pinkie Pie bought a ticket to Appleloosa the next day, and boarded the train, the train took off and they were on their way to Appleloosa.

" So, who are we meeting", said Pinkie Pie.

" One of my cousins, his name is Braeburn, there is a village in Appleloosa that I just might fancy, they even grow apple trees their too, a lot more trees than in Sweet Apple Acres", said Applejack.

" How long will it take to get there", said Pinkie Pie.

" I'm not so sure, it could take a while", said Applejack.

Time went by for the two Earth Ponies, soon they arrived at Appleloosa.

" Our Stop is in half an hour, he'll be there at the station waiting for us", said Applejack.

" I am just going to go get some air, that pony back their defiantly needs a breath mint", whispered Pinkie Pie, she then bounced off, to the back of the train.

Once she reached back, she stood outside onto the balcony, she felt the breeze blow at her face, she stood there for a moment, and afterwards she had enough and decided to go back inside when she felt a push and was shoved off the balcony, the train took off further from Pinkie Pie as she got up, she looked around as she tried to find the train, but couldn't, it was out of her sight.

" Maybe if I follow those tracks, they'll lead me to the station", said Pinkie Pie.

She followed the tracks, at first she was bouncing but then she was just walking, she had been walking down the tracks for 20 minutes and she was already starting to feel parched and exhausted.

" Need water, need food, I'd give for a chocolate milkshake", said Pinkie Pie, she then froze and her eyes widened at what she saw.

It was a table, and on the table was a delicious chocolate cake.

" CHOCOLATE CAKE", Pinkie Pie Cheered, she then dived at the table to get the cake, but then the cake and table vanished, and Pinkie Pie landed in the sand.

" Oh darn it, it was only a mirage, well desert and dessert don't mix", said Pinkie Pie.

She then continued walking, after 10 minutes she came across a lake.

" Water", cheered Pinkie Pie, she then dived into the lake, only for the lake to vanished, and she dived into the sand, she stuck her head out and spat out the sand that was in her mouth.

" Is there anything in this desert that real", said Pinkie Pie.

She looked around only to find the tracks have vanished too.

" Oh don't give me that baloney, the train tracks were real", scolded Pinkie Pie, she then started running, after five minutes she stopped after seeing a tree, with apples.

" Oh nice try, I'm not going to be fooled the third time", shouted Pinkie Pie at the tree, she ran at it, hoping to make it disappear, only to bump into the tree.

She got up to shake her dizziness, she discovered that the tree is real.

" Finally, food", said Pinkie Pie, she climbed up the tree, ready to grab an apple, only to see all of the apples vanish.

" Oh, so the tree is real, but the apples aren't, I need to get out of here before I lose my mind", said Pinkie Pie, she then got down from the tree.

" Yeah, you're a really useful tree aren't you", Pinkie Pie said sarcastically as she kicked the tree, she turned around and then she felt something hit her head, and that sent her to the floor.

" Ow, that hurt", Pinkie Pie said, she turned around and saw the tree glaring at her, holding his branches like fists.

" Yeah, it hurts doesn't it, now you know how I feel when you kicked me", said the tree.

" Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you talked", said Pinkie Pie.

" I always known you never stop talking", said the tree.

" Don't get cheeky with me buster, just because you can't grow fruit", said Pinkie Pie.

" Mam, I grow more apples than you grow your own mane, which I bet isn't real", said the tree.

" Oh a wise guy eh, well if want a fight, I'll give you one", said Pinkie as she got up.

 **To be continued.**

 **Anyway, how was that, chapter five is done, just three more chapters to go, next chapter will be tomorrow, until then.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, here I am again with chapter six of portal to Equestria, nearly finished with this story, enjoy.**

* * *

Meanwhile Applejack was at the station talking to the conductor.

" Okay so Pinkie left the train just before we got here", said Applejack.

" No, she was pushed off, half an hour ago, one of the other passengers witnessed a strange pony push your friend off the train, and the strange pony herself also took off", said the conductor, he was holding a pair of binoculars, looking around to find Pinkie Pie, who .

" Pinkie could still be out there, and with no water, we need to find her now", said Applejack.

" A search party will be arranged", said the conductor.

Just then he stopped when he was able to see something through his binoculars, it looked like a pink pony.

" Is this your friend", said he conductor holding Applejack the binoculars.

Applejack looked and saw the pony.

" Yep, that's her", said Applejack.

She took off the station and went after Pinkie Pie.

After a few minutes of running, she made to Pinkie Pie, who was still arguing with a tree.

" Come on, I'll give you the first shot, I'm gonna give you so many lefts, you'll be begging for a right", said Pinkie Pie.

" Pinkie, are you okay, why are you shouting at a tree", shouted Applejack.

Pinkie Pie stopped and turned around.

" Stop, stay back, how do I know you're really Rainbow Dash, and not another mirage", said Pinkie Pie.

" I sound nothing like Rainbow Dash, it's me, Applejack", said Applejack.

" Well how do I know it's really you huh", said Pinkie Pie.

" I'm real Pinkie, here", said Applejack, she then held onto Pinkie Pie's hoof.

" Applejack, if you are real, please, get me out of this desert", said Pinkie Pie.

" Sounds like you've had quiet a rough journey, here, hop onto my back", said Applejack.

" Nah I'll be fine, I'll just go on this motorcycle", said Pinkie Pie.

She then stood on her two back legs, and hopped onto basically air, looking like as if she was on an actual motorcycle, she turned on the engine, and was ready to take off, then she snapped out of it and looked around.

" Where did the motorcycle go", said Pinkie Pie.

" Come on Pinkie, hop on, I've you had enough hallucinations", said Applejack.

Pinkie Pie hopped onto Applejack, and Applejack trotted back to the station with Pinkie Pie on her back.

As for Pinkie, she had blacked out on the way to the station.

* * *

Meanwhile with Chrysalis, she returned back to her hive, even more frustrated.

" So, what happened", said the captain.

" I ditched her in the desert, I thought she would die of Dehydration, but they were able to find her, so the next time I strike, I have to make sure nopony else is there to help, there are still four elements", said Chrysalis, she then turned and walked away, " I'm going to rest for a bit, after having two attempts backfire, I am seriously stressed out, and I am going to relax".

* * *

The next day Chrysalis left her home after she woke up, and went for some fresh air.

After flying for half an hour, she came across a cave, she looked inside it.

" A gem cave, this cave is where they get their gems, and by the looks of it, this must be the only way in, and out", said Chrysalis.

Suddenly, she heard voices, she transformed into a fly and hid on the wall of the cave, she watched as two familiar ponies walk into the cave.

" I do thank you Maud for bringing me here, I do need some gemstones for my dresses", said one of the ponies.

" You're welcome Rarity", said the other pony, Maud.

Chrysalis watched as the two went deeper into the cave.

" _It's Rarity, the element of Generosity, I guess I have another opportunity",_ thought Chrysalis, she then took off from the cave, transformed into a pony dressed as a coal miner, went to a mining shop close by from the cave, and grabbed some sticks of dynamite, and ran back to the cave.

She transformed into a dragon and lit up the dynamite sticks.

" Can't backfire this time", said Chrysalis, she threw the dynamite sticks into the cave, stood back as the dynamite exploded and the entrance to the cave collapsed.

" If you can't get out, how will you survive, you can't survive in there forever", said Chrysalis, she then flew off away from the cave.

Meanwhile, with Rarity and Maud, the two heard the explosion.

" What was that", said Rarity.

The two ran towards the cave entrance, only to find rocks blocking it.

" What happened, how did these rocks get here", said Rarity.

" I think this is your answer", said Maud, showing a damaged piece of dynamite, " It's also the reason for the explosion too".

" So we're trapped here, with no way out, oh, this has got to be, THE, WORST, POSSIBLE, THING", screamed Rarity, holding her hoof on her forehead.

" No not really, I'm certain there is more than one way of this cave, we just have to look for it", said Maud.

The two walked further into the cave, while they were walking, Rarity was able to grab some gems off the cave walls and put them in her saddlebag she was carrying.

The two stopped when they came across a dead end.

" And just like that, it's official, we're trapped", said Rarity.

" We dig our way out", said Maud, pulling out two pickaxes.

" Oh, well, I didn't want to get my han.. well hooves dirty, but, if it is ensure we leave this cave alive", said Rarity, she then grabbed hold of a pickax and slammed it onto the wall.

" Who would trap us in here anyway, if it was dynamite that made that rock block our way out, then someone threw it in", said Rarity.

Then the pickax went deep into the wall, forming a hole, bits of the wall started to break, and it showed a big opening.

They looked inside, and it showed another tunnel.

" If we follow this tunnel, we're likely to find another exit", said Maud.

The two walked through the tunnel, Rarity came across some more small gems and grabbed them, Maud then stopped.

" Darling, why did we stop", said Rarity, she turned and nearly fainted at what she saw.

Sticking on the wall was a gem, a bright blue gem, size of a boulder, standing right in front of them.

" A thing of beauty isn't it, from what started out as a giant lump of coal, became a diamond", said Maud.

Rarity walked over to the diamond, and wrapped her arms around it.

" So beautiful, so gorgeous, so lovely, so beautiful", said Rarity.

" Better get going, I can see light, either from another gem, or the exit is nearby", said Maud.

" Okay, be with you in a second", said Rarity, still hugging the huge gem.

Maud then walked off, but slowly so Rarity could catch up.

Rarity then kissed the diamond and got off it.

" Don't worry, I'll get you off that wall one day", said Rarity, she then trotted off to catch up with Maud.

They continued trotting until they reached the end of the tunnel, and they have found the exit to the cave.

" Finally, freedom, I thought we'd never get out of that cave", said Rarity.

Just then an old stallion came to them.

" Did any of you two come across anypony near the cave", said the old stallion.

" No, not really, it was just us two, why", said Rarity.

" My shop has been robbed, some crook took off a few sticks of dynamite", said the old stallion.

" Oh, okay, well, we haven't seen anyone", said Rarity.

Once the old stallion left, Rarity turned to Maud.

" I guess now we know the crook that stole dynamite from that old stallion's shop, used it to trap us in that cave, but why would they do something like that, I mean steal something only to lose them", said Rarity.

" Don't you suppose maybe the crook was intending to trap us", said Maud.

" Well then, I guess as much as I want to be with that huge diamond still in the cave, if I go back in, the crook could just close that cave in too", said Rarity.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the hive, Queen Chrysalis rested on her throne.

" Now, all I do is wait, eventually it'll be the end of Rarity, she won't last in there forever without food", said Chrysalis.

" How do you know she won't get out", said the captain.

" I knew what was in that cave, I checked before she went in, it has a lot of gems, but it only has a one way tunnel, with one end the only way out", said Chrysalis.

" Did she go in empty handed", said the captain.

" No, she had a saddle bag with her, but that was empty, she was probably using it to put the gems in, but she had company, some other pony, and she had a picka..", Chrysalis then froze when she realized something, " A pickax, they could've dug their way out".

" Would that take them three days, unless they find another tunnel", said the captain.

" I don't know, I was so focused on one cave, I didn't check any of the others, I'll check to see if they have gotten out", said Chrysalis, she got off her throne, and flew out of her hive.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Ponyville, in the Carousel Boutique, Rarity went into her room and lied down on her fainting couch.

" Finally, I never thought I wouldn't be back, now that I got some gems, let's see what I can make out of them", said Rarity.

Unknown to her, transformed into a fly, Chrysalis watched her through the window, and was furious.

" _She made it out, well, another day, another failure_ ", Thought Chrysalis to herself, she then flew off away from Ponyville, and went past sweet Apple Acres, she stopped after seeing Applejack, bucking a few hundred apples, of a few trees, into a dozen buckets.

" _Applejack, the Element of Honesty, there are still three bearers I haven't gone for yet, and she is one of them",_ thought Chrysalis, she then heard a few howls coming from the Everfree forest, she then grinned evilly, as an idea came to her mind.

" _Timber wolves, pretty vicious creatures, almost as vicious as changlings, how will Applejack avoid the timber wolves, especially with nopony to help her_ ", she said.

She flew off, into the everfree forest, transformed into a little filly, and began to shout.

" HELP ME, SOMEPONY, HELP ME", her shouting alerted Applejack as she heard the shouting.

" Somepony needs help, and it's coming from the everfree forest", said Applejack, she ditched her work, and ran off heading in to the forest.

" HELP ME, PLEASE", the shouting continued.

" I'm coming", shouted Applejack.

The shouting also lured the timber wolves, and once she senses Applejack is near, she transformed into her normal self and flew off.

Meanwhile, Applejack approached the spot and stopped.

" Where are you, answer me", shouted Applejack, looking around.

She then stopped when she heard a growl, she turned around and came face to face with a pack of timber wolves, like ordinary wolves, only made of wood.

" What in the hay are these creatures", said Applejack.

One of the timber wolves lunged at her, but Applejack was quick, and bucked the timber wolf away from her.

She galloped off, hoping to escape the forest, while the wolves were on her trail, after half an hour of running, she was able to lose sight of the timber wolves, and started to find her way out of the forest.

" I couldn't be able to find that filly, I couldn't hear the screaming no more, so either the wolves already got her, or she was able to get out, I don't know why, but all that running made me hungry", said Applejack, she looked and found a bush of purple berries, about the size of a golf ball.

" Huh, very unusual kind of berries", said Applejack, picking a berry from the bush, and looked at it, then heard someone call her.

" Wait Applejack, do not eat that", Applejack turned to see Zecora.

" What kind of berry is this", said Applejack.

" That is a poison berry, filled with dread, if one goes in your mouth, and you'll be dead", said Zecora.

" Thank's for reminding me, I nearly gotten eating but these wooden wolf creatures, and now these poison berries, I escaped death twice in one day", said Applejack.

" You mean timber wolves, nasty creatures are they, but why did you even come across them anyway", said Zecora.

" Some filly was screaming for help in the forest, and I went in after her, did you come across her", said Applejack.

" I heard no such filly, I was the only one here, you must have been a victim of a set up my dear", said Zecora.

" But who would set me up like that", said Applejack.

" Come and me, and I will show, what'll you need to see and know", said Zecora.

Applejack followed her to her hut, Meanwhile Chrysalis approached the berry bush.

" _Poison berries she say's, well, this be could be a good use to my advantage_ ", thought Chrysalis.

* * *

 **Another chapter done, and only two more to go, I hoped you enjoyed this one and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I am here again, with chapter 7 of Portal to Equestria, nearly finished the story, enjoy.**

* * *

After walking for less than ten minutes, Applejack and Zecora went into the hut, and Zecora prepared the cauldron.

" Okay, first off, Rainbow Dashes wings get temporarily paralyzed and she nearly fell to her doom, then Pinkie Pie get's thrown off the train and was stranded in the Appleloosa desert, then Rarity get's trapped in a cave, and now I nearly get eaten by timber wolves, what in tarnation is going on", said Applejack.

" Look in the cauldron, and you will see, the one behind this catastrophe", said Zecora, she picked up her blue urn, grabbed some of the green dust and sprinkled it into the cauldron, inside the cauldron showed a silhouette of the train to Appleloosa, and Pinkie Pie being pushed off the train by the pony, Applejack looked to the the pony fly out the train and transform into her true self.

" Chrysalis", said Applejack.

" The pieces have finally fallen into place, the culprit is the queen of the Changeling Race", said Zecora, the cauldron also showed Chrysalis in another disguis put a potion in Rainbow Dashes drink that had her wings temporarily paralyzed, and it also showed her throwing sticks of dynamite into the cave Rarity and Maud got trapped in, and finally it showed Chrysalis disguised as a small filly and lured Applejack into the Everfree forest, leading her to the timber wolves.

" Well now that we know who's behind all this, what is she up to next", said Applejack.

Zecora then sprinkled some more of the green dust into the cauldron and it shows Chrysalis holding a vial of a purple liquid, and she was talking to someone, another changeling.

" What has she got", said Applejack.

" I do not in the least have any clue, but let's hear the conversation from these two", said Zecrora.

* * *

Chrysalis stood in front of the captain of the changelings, holding a vial of the poison berry which is now blended in a juice.

" I present, the juice of a poison berry, after so many attempts to eliminate the elements, I should of thought of this one in the first place", said Chrysalis.

" Poisoning them, capitol idea, so who are you going to poison", said the captain.

" Out of the five elements that have returned a few days ago, only one of them I haven't attempted to eliminate yet, I believe her name is Fluttershy, the element of Kindness", said Chrysalis.

" Was she the one you told me about, the one who befriended that Draconequus", said the captain.

" Yes, and once she drinks this poison berry juice, not only will it be the end of her, but also the elements of harmony will be useless without her, we will invade Equestria, and nothing will stop us", said Chrysalis, she began to laugh evilly, and then she walked off.

" I must be off, I've got a pony to end, and this time, I won't fail", said Chrysalis.

* * *

Applejack's eyes widened.

" She's going to kill Fluttershy", said Applejack.

" It seems so, and she is on her way there, you better go to the cottage and warn that mare", said Zecora.

" I've got to warn her, before it's too late", said Applejack.

She headed for the door, and left the hut, running as fast as she can, hopping she can get to Fluttershy before Chrysalis.

" I doubt that I will", Applejack thought, " Chrysalis has wings, she has a major advantage, plus as she's a changeling, it's going to be hard to tell who and when she enters".

Once she was out of the forest, Pinkie Pie approached her.

" Whatcha doing Applejack", said Pinkie Pie.

" Thank go, uh I mean thank Celestia you're here, go get Twilight, and tell her to come to Fluttershy's cottage quickly", said Applejack.

" Okey dokey lokey", said Pinkie Pie as she hopped off.

* * *

Meanwhile in a cottage outside the Everfree forest, Fluttershy was preparing to make some tea.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

" I wonder who that could be", said Fluttershy.

She approached the door, opened it, and there stood Twilight.

" Oh hey Twilight, I was just making tea, you would like one", said Fluttershy.

" Sure, that is nice of you Fluttershy", said Twilight, entering the cottage.

Once Twilight sat down on the lounge, Fluttershy headed to her kitchen to grab her tray with the tea pot and cups.

" So what brings you here", said Fluttershy.

" I just came to check on you guys, after what happened to Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, I hoped nothing happened to you, Applejack or Rarity", said Twilight.

" Well I'm doing fine, I don't know about Applejack, but Rarity returned a couple of hours ago and she said she was trapped in a cave with Maud, something about a big boulder collapsing in front of the entrance, but they were able to find another way out", said Fluttershy, she then placed the tray on the small table.

" Good for them for making it out, due to having a lot of problems the past few days, the last thing we need is actual missing ponies, anyway, the last time I saw Applejack, she was at her barn", said Twilight.

" Hey Twilight", said Fluttershy.

" Yeah", said Twilight.

" Do you suppose maybe we should go somewhere safer than Ponyville for a while, only for until the entire thing blows over", said Fluttershy, pouring a cup of tea and offered it to twilight before pouring her own.

" I'll write a letter to Celestia, and ask if she can let you five stay in Canterlot for a few days", said Twilight.

" We'll see what the other four think first, but thanks for the offer", said Fluttershy, she then heard some birds chirping at her window.

" Excuse me for a second", said Fluttershy, she got off her seat and headed for the window, and talked to the birds.

As for 'Twilight', she grinned evilly as she pulled out the glass vial and poured the purple liquid into Fluttershy's cup, Fluttershy returned to her seat.

" Sorry about that, I was just talking to those birds about something", said Fluttershy.

" It's fine", said Twilight.

Fluttershy then picked up her cup and raised the cup to her lips, and she was about to drink from it when.

BAMM.

Applejack bursted through the door.

" FLUTTERSHY, DON'T DRINK THAT", Applejack shouted.

" Applejack, what's happening", said Fluttershy.

" That's not Twilight, that's Chrysalis, she's the one who was causing the incidents", said Applejack.

Zecora also entered the cottage.

" Listen to her, what she's saying is true, and Chrysalis was just attempting to end you", said Zecora.

Soon, Twilight, the real Twilight, along with Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie entered the cottage, Twilight stopped when she saw an identical Twilight in the cottage as well, she also knows who it is.

" The jig is up Chrysalis, change back to your true self as once", said Twilight.

Once Chrysalis changed back into her true form, she chuckled evilly as she turned to Twilight.

" Well well, look what we have here, the whole gang", said Chrysalis.

" Yeah the whole gang, all six elements, ready to take you down", said Pinkie Pie.

" Would you still be able to take me and my entire army down, even if it was just you six against us", said Chrysalis.

" Like Pinkie said, all six elements", said Applejack.

" But what if you were one element short", said Chrysalis, before everyone else could react, Chrysalis grabbed the cup of tea in front of Fluttershy, grabbed the shy mare and poured the tea from the cup into her mouth, and held her mouth shut, forcing her to swallow the tea.

" NO FLUTTERSHY", shouted Applejack.

She galloped to her, and as for Chrysalis, she flew off.

Fluttershy's knees felt wobbly and her vision was beginning to fade, she fell to the floor but Applejack caught her.

" No sugarcube, I got you, keep those eyes open", said Applejack.

" Oh my, what's happening", said Fluttershy.

" Chrysalis put a poison berry in your tea, but we can still save you, right, I mean, there is an antidote to this poison, right", said Applejack.

" I'm sorry Applejack, but there is no cure, for these poisoned berries, if you eat you're done for", said Zecora.

" So, is this it for me", said Fluttershy.

" No it isn't, I won't let you die", said Rainbow Dash, approaching Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was struggling to keep her eyes open, she looked at her friends one last time, and she smiled.

" I'm glad to have you guys as my friends", said Fluttershy before her eyes closed.

" No, Fluttershy, wake up", said Rainbow.

" She isn't gone, for your dear friend, her time in this world is not at it's end", said Zecora.

" What do you mean she isn't gone, she drank the berry juice, you said she's done for, and you said there is no cure", said Rainbow Dash.

" I only said there is no cure for the poison berry, but Fluttershy is safe because she didn't drink the poisoned tea", said Zecora.

" She did so, we all saw Chrysalis force that tea into Fluttershy's mouth", said Rainbow Dash.

" But she grabbed the wrong cup, Rainbow Dash dear, the cup with the poisoned berry is in this one right here", said Zecora, holding a the other cup that was still on the table.

" How do you know that", said Rainbow Dash.

" While Chrysalis was only focused on you six, I sneaked to the table and made a mix", said Zecora.

" You mean you switched the cups up, and made Chrysalis give Fluttershy the wrong one", said Twilight.

Zecora nodded.

" Wait a minute, well then why isn't Fluttershy waking up", said Rainbow Dash.

" I'll answer that, I put a sleeping potion in this drink, to make Chrysalis convinced Fluttershy was poisoned, as she would think", Zecora.

" And you did all that without getting seen by Chrysalis or anypony else", said Twilight.

" So how long does the potion last", said Rarity.

" It'll take some time, but it'll last 3 hours, and then she'll rise again, as fresh as flower", said Zecora.

" So for the past few days, Chrysalis tried to destroy all five of us, but was only going to kill one, why would she want to only kill just one of us", said Pinkie Pie.

" A few minutes ago, she said how will the elements of harmony be, when only one element short, obviously she's up to something, I believe she is going to let an army of Changelings invade and take over Equestria, and believe and the elements of harmony can only stop them as long as they have all six elements", said Twilight.

" There are worse than Changelings Twilight, I am sure you five can take the minions out, but there is still Tirek out there, and you need all six elements to defeat him once he is about", said Zecora.

" Okay, well then here is what we're going to do, I'll send a message to Celestia to have Canterlot guarded and secured in Changelings try to invade the city, but if they choose to invade ponyville, we'll be prepared, Zecora, you take care of Fluttershy and once she's awake, we'll need her help, in case things get out of hand", said Twilight.

So while Zecora stayed in the cottage with Fluttershy, the other five left the cottage and made their way to Ponyville, Twilight got to her library, wrote down the message, and with Spikes help, have the message sent to Celestia, by Spikes fire breath that can magically teleport Twilight's' messages.

Once the message was finished and sent, Twilight left her library and joined the other four, they were all prepared to fight, ready to teach these creatures not to mess with them, not to mess with Fluttershy, nor the princesses or anypony in Equestria.

* * *

 **Well how was that, another chapter finished, just one more chapter to go, and this next chapter will be a longer one, and it will be uploaded tomorrow, until then.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up everyone, I am back with the last chapter of portal to Equestria, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Back at the hive Chrysalis returned, and the captain waited for what she has to say.

" I finally did it, the element of kindness is no more, she drank the poison", said Chrysalis.

" So you finally did it, you ended the life of one of the elements", said the captain.

" And now we're unstoppable, now there is something I will ask you to do", said Chrysalis.

" Anything", said the captain.

" Have your army fly to Ponyville, grab as many ponies as you can", said Chrysalis.

" We'll be there as soon as possible, but why not send half only half of my troops to ponyville, and the other half to Canterlot", said the captain.

" It's pointless sending my minions to Canterlot instantly, I already knew it would be guarded with a shield, and I didn't need to check", said Chrysalis.

So, the captain called for his troops, and they all flew out of the hive and were on their way to ponyville.

Then, Chrysalis approached the hive's dungeon, there she got to some cocoons, one showing inside, was a familiar draconequus.

" Lord of Chaos he is, well he has enough power in him to make you twice as strong", said Chrysalis.

A green aura then glowed out of her horn, and his sliced the cocoon open, and Discord got out.

" Took you long enough to come to your senses", said Discord glaring at Chrysalis, " Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way".

He then snapped his fingers, expecting that he would disappear, but he discovered he was still in the hive.

" What the..".

" Don't you remember, only changling magic can work on Changling property, I basically at this moment have the ability to kill you, it'll teach you for going against me, and saving a pony, not just any pony, an element", said Chrysalis.

" I realized my errors when I saw her, I no longer have any intention of serving you, you are not the boss of me anymore, I should've realized that ages ago", said Discord.

" I might as well put you out of your misery, so you can rejoin your new friend, what was her name again, Fluttershy, yeah, that's right, I killed her", said Chrysalis.

Discord's eyes widened.

" You did what", said Discord.

" Yeah heard me perfectly clear, she's dead", said Chrysalis.

" You're lying, you're just trying to throw me off guard so you can kill me, well I'm not fooled", said Discord.

Then then turned and faced the door, and began running to it, he went out of the hive, and continued running till he was at the cliffs, there he can use his magic again, but however he felt himself being levitated from the ground.

" What in the heck is going on", said Discord, he looked to see another creature, it was a centaur.

Discord then felt the magic drain out of him, and all the magic it went into the centaur, and the creature began to feel stronger, once he was done, Discord dropped to the floor, and the centaur evolved, he grew a little bigger and stronger and he was before.

" Finally, I am stronger than ever before", said the centaur.

Just then Chrysalis caught up and saw the centaur.

Her eyes widened.

" Tirek", she said.

" Well, well, well, how about this, two powerful villains meeting each other", said Tirek

Unknown to them, Discord had sneaked out the door, and was now running out of the hive, since has no magic, it's all he could do, once he was out of the hive the two villains discovered he was gone.

" I'll let him go, what can he do now without his magic, he's practically useless now, he'll now be on his way to ponyville, ready to see it for himself, the hard that I was right about her death", said Chrysalis.

" Who's death", said Tirek.

" Fluttershy her name is, and she is the element of kindness, she and her five friends returned a few days ago, and now that one of the elements is deceased, the other five elements are useless", said Chrysalis.

Tirek took a minute to take in the information he just heard, one of the elements is dead, now nothing can stop him.

" I can finally take over Equestria, and nothing can stop me, not even the elements", said Tirek.

" Hey", Chrysalis snapped, glaring at Tirek, " The Changelings will be the ones taking over Equestria".

" What makes you think that", said Tirek.

" Because we are more powerful, plus I was the one who took the life of the element of kindness away, besides, all of my minions are as we speak invading Ponyville, they'll be back, with a lot of ponies in their hooves", said Chrysalis.

" Every time I steal magic from others, it makes me stronger, I'll eventually have more power than Celestia herself", said Tirek.

" How's this for power", said Chrysalis, as a green aura appeared from her Alicorn horn, and she was ready to unleash her magic on Tirek, when she felt herself being lifted from the ground, Tirek was using his power on her, Chrysalis then felt her magic drain from her, and Tirek once again began to evolve a little more, and became more stronger.

" Now that I'm done with you, it's time for me to take out the rest of the elements", said Tirek, he then walked away from the hive and was on his way to ponyville.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, the five ponies watched as they see a swarm of Changelings approach them.

" Alright everypony, prepare to fight, we fought these guys before and won, surely we'll be able to win again", said Twilight.

Once the changelings entered the town, they all scattered around, other ponies ran to their homes, Applejack used her back hooves and kicked any changeling that charged at her, Rainbow Dash sent punches to each changeling one at a time, Pinkie was jumping on the changelings heads again, and Rarity was also using her back hooves kicking the changelings like Applejack is, and Twilight was using her magic to block off any changelings that try to attack her.

Some changelings who weren't fighting the five went to grab some of the other ponies, they made so many attempts to capture so many, but they mostly failed when the main five attacked to keep the changelings away from anyone.

Eventually the fight came to an end, and the Changelings were now retreating.

" Is everypony alright, Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, what about you Rarity", said Twilight.

" I'm fine darling, just a little exhausted from fighting those ruffians", said Rarity.

" Rainbow how about you", said Twilight.

" I'm not even breaking a sweat", said Rainbow Dash.

" Okay, good, Applejack, what about you", said Twilight.

" I'm doing okay sugarcube, not a scratch on me", said Applejack.

" Excellent, what about you Pinkie... Pinkie...PINKIE", said Twilight.

Pinkie Pie then took off her headphones and faced Twilight, " Yeah".

" Where did you get those, let me guess, E-hay", said Twilight.

" No silly, I borrowed them from her", said Pinkie Pie pointing at a white mare that walked past them with a dark blue mane and cool shades.

" Okay then, now that they have retreated, I doubt they'll return", said Twilight.

" Do you think they tried to invade Canterlot", said Rarity.

" I doubt it, Celestia must probably have the entire place secured, so I believe Canterlot is safe", said Twilight.

" So is that it, or are we going to expect something worse than changelings in the next five minutes", said Rainbow Dash.

" I don't think so, besides Fluttershy will awake, she's still got less than an hour to go under that sleeping spell", said Twilight.

Just then they felt the ground shake, and they were startled a little bit.

" What was that", said Twilight.

" Maybe it's an earthquake", said Rarity.

" Maybe it's a stampede", said Applejack.

" Maybe Big Mac tripped and fell", said Rainbow Dash, jokingly.

" That's not funny", said Applejack.

" Or maybe it's a creature called a centaur, who is coming here any minute", said Pinkie Pie.

The other four looked at Pinkie Pie.

" What, I have these senses that I'm right", said Pinkie Pie.

" She's right, look", said Twilight, pointing her hoof, and all five ponies looked and saw a big creature miles away, coming towards them, Twilight knew who it was.

" Tirek", said Twilight.

" Is that who Zecora was talking about, that is Tirek", said Applejack.

" And he must've known you five would return, and I bet he also knows about Fluttershy", said Twilight.

" Well let's take him out then, we were successful with the changlings, what's different with him", said Rainbow Dash.

" Remember what Zecora said Rainbow Dash, need all six elements to defeat him, and there's only five of us at the moment, we're just going to have to avoid him until Fluttershy wakes up, in the meantime, we need to get everypony else out of here, this is going to be very dangerous", said Twilight.

She then flew off the ground and spoke in a loud voice.

" Ponies of Ponyville, you all need to evacuate the town immediately, you are all in grave danger", said Twilight.

And immediately, every pony obeyed her, they all left their houses, made their to the train station.

Spike got out of the library when he heard Twilight's voice.

" You too Spike, once we take care of this problem I'll let you know", said Twilight.

Spike then followed the rest of the Ponyville villagers to the train, once all the ponies were on board the train took off and was on it's way to Appleloosa, far away from ponyville.

Once they were all gone Twilight turned to her four companions.

" Now that everypony else is safe, it's just us and him, for now we'll have to hide, keep him here and away from the everfree forest, and from going anywhere else", said Twilight.

The five then spreaded out, and hid in different places, and then Tirek arrived at Ponyville, he began to look for any of the ponies, he'd look through the houses, only to find them empty.

" I know you're here, I know you're hiding, don't think I'll be fooled, show yourselves", said Tirek.

Rainbow Peeked out of her hiding place when Tirek's back is turned, but then ducked down after he turned around.

Tirek headed towards a building, it was the Carousel boutique, Rarity's workshop, Tirek was about to destroy it when Rarity popped out of her hiding place.

" DON'T YOU DARE YOU RUFFIAN", shouted Rarity.

Tirek turned around.

" Ah ha, got you", said Tirek, blasting a beam at Rarity, who was able to dodge it, Rainbow then came out of her place, flew at Tirek at full speed and punched him in the face with one of her front hooves, and was also able to dodge another blast that came from Tirek.

Then, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Twilight got out of their hiding places, and Twilight began blasting her own Magic at Tirek, but Tirek was able to dodge them as well as the other five ponies dodged his attempted attacks.

* * *

Meanwhile in Zecora's hut, Fluttershy was laying on a couch, sleeping peacefully, and Zecora was in the hut too, waiting for the spell to wear off.

A few minutes go by, and Fluttershy's eyes began to open, she stood up from the couch and tried to get up, but was still feeling a little dizzy and laid back down.

" Oh my, what happened, where am I, what a strange dream", thought Fluttershy.

" Ah Fluttershy, I see you have now awoken, and the spell of the potion has finally broken", said Zecora.

" What spell", said Fluttershy, then she realized what happened, " I was poisoned, but you said there was no antidote, why am I still alive", said Fluttershy.

" It was not the poison you drank but a potion, and when you drank it the spell was set in motion", said Zecora.

" What potion", said Fluttershy.

" It was a sleeping potion, and it put you to sleep, for three hours you were in a slumber so deep", said Zecora.

" Where are the others", said Fluttershy.

" I believe they are fighting the changelings, they have invaded, but I am certain they have all evacuated", said Zecora.

" So my friends were able to fight them off", said Fluttershy.

" Yes, however, I believe they are at a worse fate, let's check at the cauldron how they are doing, and check the town's state", said Zecora, she made her way to her cauldron, grabbed some familiar green dust and sprinkled it in the brew of the cauldron, Fluttershy got up, off of the couch, made her way to the cauldron, and looked at what was in the cauldron, it showed, a silhouette of ponyville, her five friends, and some beast.

" What is that", said Fluttershy.

" It appears to believe Lord Tirek has returned, and is fighting your friends, now that you have awaken, we can put this battle at an end", said Zecora.

" Wait, so that is Tirek", said Fluttershy.

Zecora nodded.

" And my friends are in danger, they can only defeat him if they have all six elements, once I get to ponyville, what do I do", said Fluttershy.

" You unleash your element, all six of you, and you'll be able to stop him and defeat him too", said Zecora.

" I know that, I mean, how do I unleash my element, do I say something, or do a jump or dance or something like that", said Fluttershy.

" Twilight has them, she'll tell you, she'll give one to you, and tell you what you have to do", said Zecora.

" Alright, well, thanks for taking care of me while I was still under that spell", said Fluttershy, she then flew out the door and was flying away from the hut.

" Anytime Fluttershy", said Zecora.

* * *

Fluttershy continued flying until she was out of the everfree forest, then she made her way to Ponyville

She watched as she saw her friends fighting against Tirek, even though all five of them dodged his attacks, none of them we able to strike at him.

Fluttershy kept hidden, and she knew she had to face him as well as her friends, she flew towards the town, and stood next to her friends.

" Fluttershy, you're finally awake", said Rainbow Dash.

" It's great to see you all again", said Fluttershy.

" I thought you were a goner", said Applejack.

" Thank Celestia I wasn't", said Fluttershy.

" Twilight, now that we have the whole team together, how do we unleash our elements", said Rarity.

" The elements are formed into six gems, we need them in order to unleash our powers", said Twilight.

" Well, where are they", said Applejack.

" I have them with me, after I became the bearer of the element of Magic, Princess Celestia relied on me to take care of the elements until you guys returned, now that you're back, we can finally use them, they're still in the library, I better get to them, you guys distract Tirek, I'll go get them", said Twilight.

She flew into her library, and went for the elements, meanwhile Tirek was about to strike at the library, when Rainbow Dash flew at him with a solid punch.

" Go back to where you belong you creep", shouted Rainbow Dash to Tirek, who dodged another one of Tireks attempts to attack her.

Twilight then came out with a gold case levitated by her magic.

Tirek turned to see her and shot a powerful beam at her, even though Twilight dodged it and avoided being destroyed from the attempt, the same couldn't be said for her home.

" Oh no", Twilight said as she watched her home get destroyed, the roof collapsed, the windows smashed, the entire place on fire, Twilight then turned to Tirek and glared at him.

" This is the last time you will ever cause destruction on our land", said Twilight, she then opened the gold case, inside were six gems, each with a different color, red, blue, orange, pink, purple and magenta.

The six gems flew out of the case and each one flew to each pony, the red one went to Rainbow Dash, the pink one went to Fluttershy, the orange one went to Applejack, the blue one went to Pinkie Pie, the purple one went to Rarity, and the Magenta one went to Twilight.

A bright light then surrounded the six, like a force field, protecting them.

" These are the elements of harmony, Applejack, the element of honesty, Fluttershy, the element of kindness, Pinkie Pie the element of laughter, Rarity, the element of generosity, Rainbow Dash, the element of loyalty, and me, Twilight Sparkle, I am the element of magic, together we form a power unbreakable, the power of friendship", said Twilight.

Then six beams of light shot out of the gems, formed together and struck at Tirek, the power was so strong Tirek couldn't fight it, the power blasted him away from ponyville, and he was never to be seen again.

The gems then formed into necklaces, well five did, one turned into a crown.

Rarity's gem was formed into the shape of her cutie mark, Pinkie Pie's gem was formed into a balloon, Fluttershy's gem was formed into a butterfly, Applejack's gem was formed into an apple, and Rainbow Dashes gem was formed into a lightning bolt, Twilight's gem was formed into a star.

The six stood next to each other as they look at the ground of where Tirek once stood, now he is gone.

" We finally did it", said Twilight.

" What happened to him, did we, you know, end him", Fluttershy asked.

" No, we didn't, we have had him locked up and sent to a place called Tartarus, we won't be seeing him again for a long time, looks like nopony was hurt, and nothing was damaged", said Twilight.

" But what about your library, sugarcube", said Applejack, pointing at the what is now the destroyed golden oak library.

" Oh, that, nearly forgot about that", said Twilight disappointingly.

" We're so sorry Twilight, you can always stay at my cottage if you want", said Fluttershy.

" Thank you for the offer, Fluttershy, but I'm sure I'll find a new place, anyway, now that Tirek has finally been taken care of, everypony can return home", said Twilight.

Just then a creature arrived, the other five were prepared to fight, but Fluttershy recognized who is was.

" Discord", said Fluttershy.

Discord saw the yellow pony fly up to him.

" Fluttershy, you're alive", said Discord, then Fluttershy wrapped her forelegs around Discord and hugged him.

" Nice to see you again Discord", said Fluttershy.

" Nice to see you again too", said Discord, accepting the hug.

* * *

After the defeat of Tirek, everypony has returned to their homes, all the magic Tirek stole was returned to everyone, including Chysalis, after discovering Twilight's home was destroyed, Celestia offered to let Twilight stay at her castle, however, after discovering the tree of Harmony, and a castle was formed in ponyville, it became Twilight's new home.

Rainbow Dash eventually got accepted in the wonderbolts and have trained for months and soon became an official wonderbolt.

Rarity opened up a boutique in both Canterlot, and in a city called Manehattan.

The six ponies met another pony named Starlight Glimmer, who became Twilight's pupil, and she was able to get the almost the whole Changeling species reformed onto the good side, all except Chrysalis, who disappeared, vowing revenge on Starlight.

Fluttershy was able to have her accomplish own achievements, building a sanctuary for all the animals to live in, to feel safe in, to her it was a dream she had for a long time that has come true.

Since the defeat of Tirek, Discord has been pardoned for working with Chrysalis and handing innocent pony victims to her in the past, and both Discord and Fluttershy have become great friends since, and Discord always attends to Fluttershy's tea party every Tuesday.

And both Pinkie Pie and Applejack have made a surprising discovery that they both are most likely to be cousins.

Twelve months have gone by, it has now been a year since the five missing bearers returned, Twilight walked down the hall of the Canterlot Castle, with Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash behind her, the six arrived at Canterlot for a feast, to celebrate the one year anniversary of the elements return, the six ponies stopped at the middle of the hallway and turned to look at one of the stained glass windows, and they were astonished at what they saw.

The stained glass window showed an image of them, together, and above them are their elements of harmony gems put around a gold circle, expect for Twilight's, which was put in the middle.

" I can't believe we've been in Equestria for a year now", said Applejack.

" And I can't believe we just discovered this picture, how long has it been here for, a year", said Rainbow Dash.

" Yeah, but you guys haven't been to Canterlot much, otherwise you would have discovered the image ages ago, so how have you guys feel about Equestria so far", said Twilight.

" We've been here for a year, and I have enjoyed every second of it", said Rainbow Dash.

" Do you guys miss your other world", said Twilight.

" Not really, to be honest", said Applejack.

" This is where we really belong, we were born here after all", said Rarity.

" Are there any other villains we'd have to face, even worse than Tirek and Chrysalis", said Fluttershy.

" For now, there's no one, we can have a break, and if a new villain does show, we'll be prepared, well we better continue walking, Celestia is probably waiting for us at the banquet hall", said Twilight.

The six trotted off, on their way to the banquet hall, and after they had finished their celebration, they prepared what was out there, and it didn't matter how big and how difficult the problem was, it can be fixed, they got this.

They got this together.

* * *

 **THE END.**

 **Thank you for reading this, and I hoped you enjoyed it, and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
